Let's be together forever
by aGirlWithNoName
Summary: Pete Pamps is alive! Hallelujah! Does 19 year old Sakurano Tazusa knows about this especially when she's near his mansion and all! Will the two meet? Will Pete remember the beautiful skater in his dreams? Ratings still the same!Genre might change...
1. My present My story reprised

3rd fanfic! Ginban Kaleidoscope rulez!! wooohooo!! Pete x Tazusa forever!!! Please R&R! thanks Lavshoo all!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GK! **

**SUMMARY: Since Pete's farewell last four years ago, things changed. She worked hard to be a champion in skating, and at the same time studying. **

**Because of her hard work in practicing her skills, She defeated Ria Garnet****Juiltyev****. She is now the world-known skating figure champion and a fresh graduate from her university at a young age. People around still calls her the ' **_**10 billion dollar beauty'**_**. She grew tall, pretty and less temper. Shitou Kyouko is now the vice-president of the Japan Skating Federation, while Yukie Mishiro is the new President. Even though she is the skating figure champion, Mishiro still calls her ' **_**stone face'**_** while Tazusa calls her '**_**Sarcastic the third'**_** back.**

**At the age of 19, she only does is finding work, sleep, eat, breathe and practice skating. Nothing more. Not even once, she looked at guys her age or above. Her heart only belongs to our one and only Pete Pamps, a famous young pilot, who had died at the age of 16 and came to haunt her because of his 100 days payment. Now she goes to Canada, Montreal with Shitou and Mika to be the representative couches of Japan for the next skating competitions... But…fate must really love her. Or not. She bumps to a guy who resembles Pete. Or it must be him…**

**What will she do?**

**Chapter 1: My present. My story**

----------

Sakurano Tazusa turned into a beautiful lady. Many rich business men court the ever so intelligent, goddess-look, lady, even though she's still 19.

Why? Who cares! She finished college!

She is now an unemployment lady and just having the time of her age enjoying. When she turns 20, she's going to enter business world.

Every one admires her except for jealous skaters, some people and reporters.

She is very rich and has a very big mansion. Her best friend, Mika Honjou and her former rival, Kyouko Shitou. They hired guards to guard their mansion and the security of the '_celebrities_' itself.

----------

" Tazusa!! you're late for the press conference!" Mika shouted from downstairs. Tazusa woke up and rushed to the bathroom.

" I'm late!!!!!!" she screamed. She didn't even changed, well…except for her age and physical appearance. she really acts like a total klutz and sometimes has that venomous mouth of hers.

So much for being a lady. Well you can't blame her, she's still 19.

She took a quick bath and changed into her casual clothes. A pretty pink blouse, black skirt and boots. She let her long hair untied and placed a pink glitter clip on her hair.

She ran, passing by Shitou, who was busy talking to the phone, and to the dining table. Her breakfast was...

...tomato salad...

She remembered the old times when she used to shut up Pete by eating a lot of tomatoes. She could imagine his crazy shouting while Tazusa eating the tomatoes.

She chuckled.

How she missed those times...

" Tazusa...Mishiro-sama just phoned me awhile ago. The press conference will be moved tomorrow." Shitou said as she leans on the wall.

" Arigatou Shitou-san." She smiled.

" Tazusa! Shitou and I will go to the mall. wanna come?" Mika asked.

" Iye. you guys have fun. I'm going somewhere." Tazusa finished her salad and place the dish on the sink.

" Alright! JA!" They waved. Tazusa waved back.

She turned the television on to watch the latest news about the organization...

----------

" The press conference of Ms. Sakurano Tazusa is post phoned today. Please come back tomorrow." The president, Yukie Mishiro, said, as many body guards were protecting her from crazy reporters.

" The press conference will be held tomorrow at the main hall of the office." The news reporter said.

----------

" boring." she changed the channels. There was a certain channel that caught Tazusa's eyes. She changed it back to that channel.

it was the...

...short program of 2005-06...

She watched it. It was already shown many times and still, people doesn't get bored of watching it.

Her life changed when Pete possessed her body at the age of 16. She wasn't bratty anymore; she isn't the selfish type of person like she used to be. She can also control her temper towards rude reporters who talks trash to her.

She decided to take a walk...just to clear up her mind.

She took her black coat and shades to disguise herself. She opened the door...

"Ohayo Tazusa!" a guy smiled.

" Kaji! what are you doing here?" Tazusa was surprised at his sudden visit.

"I came here to visit you." He smiled gorgeously.

The guy's name is Kaji Takimura, a rich business man. He's a handsome playboy, every girl falls for him.

They met at the party of Yukie Mishiro last two years ago after her victory. After that, fell in love with Tazusa until at present time. Tazusa dumped him already, but he keeps on coming back.

"Well...I'm going to go somewhere. Far from this place. Alone." she closed the door.

"So want to--------------"

"We can't date. We can't be together. I told you that a million times." she knows what he was going to say as if she was some kind of Psychic. She left him there...dumbfounded.

'_If I can't have you...no one can.'_ Kaji thought.

----------

Tazusa went to all the places she could think of. She went shopping for clothes, jewelries and books. She bought a book called 'Speed with Economy by Kent Paser'. She wanted to study about aircrafts and how to ride a plane. In case, she wants to follow Pete's dream. She wanted to see and feel what's it like to fly a plane.

She wants to try Pete's hobby. She wants to enjoy the air breeze and the flying of the plane. She wants to...die.

And go to heaven and stay with Pete. She really misses him already...

Even though she's intelligent, she has also troubles in life. Death is the only possible way to be with your dead love ones...she stated to herself long time ago after Pete's farewell to her.

Before leaving the sad memories, she visited the place where she and Pete used to hang out and looked at the sky…alone. Which is at the park.

"It's 9pm already." she said to herself. She took off her coat and shades and placed it inside the bag.

She looked at the sky. She also remembered the noisy times when she and Pete fights.

She smiled and cried...

'_ Pete...you're so unfair. Why do have to go and leave me? You didn't tell me...you...love me.'_ She thought.

----------

**Canada:**

"Announcement: Our young famous pilot, Pete Pumps, is still at the hospital. 5 years it is." The news reporter said. People in Canada, which includes his family, friends and love ones, always offer a prayer that a miracle will take place.

"Our young pilot is still in coma. Please keep praying for him to live." the other news reporter said. The video showed people praying, billboards, and pictures of Pete. Candles were also lightened. They do really love him.

----------

**Japan:**

She looked at the dark blue sky. She picked a flower and threw it on the water.

'_It's my present time. It's my story now.'_ She thought, wiping her tears and glanced at the sky before leaving the memories...

'Goodbye_ my dear Pete..._' She thought and left...


	2. trip to Canada reprised

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE...(sobs) NOR THE CHARACTERS REPRESENTED IN THE ANIME **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: TRIP TO CANADA!**

---

Tazusa went home after the long walking.

"I'm back." Tazusa said. The mansion seems empty. She took off her shoes and went to the living room. She saw Mika watching Television.

"Great! You're back!" Mika looked at Tazusa and smiled.

" So, what's for dinner?" Tazusa sat down.

" I still don't know. Let's just eat outside." Mika smiled and continued to watch.

" Where's Shitou?" Tazusa pulled out the book she bought awhile ago.

" She's upstairs...fixing her thi--- hey! what's that?" Mika looked at the book Tazusa was looking.

" I bought it awhile ago." Tazusa said.

" You like airplanes?" Mika asked.

" maybe." Tazusa left the book and went upstairs.

---

..._**Knock Knock...**_

" It's open." Shitou said. Tazusa opened the door.

" Shitou-san...where are you going?" Tazusa asked.

" Good that you're here. Pack your things." She placed her clothes inside a big stroller bag.

" Where are we going?" Tazusa sat down on the couch.

" We are going to Canada to be the Japan's representative couches." Shitou said.

" Last minute call, ne?" Tazusa said.

" Yeah. We're going to teach little kids or teens to skate like a pro." Shitou smiled.

" That's great! so do we have the tickets already?" Tazusa asked.

" Yeah. Mika is going with us also. I begged Mishiro-sama. So tonight will be our last meal in Japan." Shitou closed her bag.

" And you should fix your things, dear. We'll be leaving at 1am. 3am is our scheduled flight." Shitou acted like a mother. she reached out another bag.

" Hai!!" Tazusa smiled and went out.

---

'_Canada'._ She walked towards her room and fixed her clothes, things and skating things. She placed her clothes in her travel bag. Another bag for the other things and the skating things.

'_ Hm… Kids...'_ She plopped on her bed.

" Tazusa!! Let's go!" Mika shouted from downstairs. Tazusa stood up and dressed up. She wore a black off-shoulder long sleeves and black fringe skirt and black boots. She tied her hair and went downstairs.

" It's about time, Let's go." Shitou and Mika pulled Tazusa out and to the limousine. Reporters blocked the big gates. Guards of the mansion helped the limo pass. The guards shoved the reporters. Then, the limo was able to pass.

---

They went to a 5 star restaurant called 'Yamashiro Restaurant'. They served Japanese foods.

" Sugoi!" Mika awed. Reporters raided the restaurant.

" Ms. Shitou and Ms. Sakurano! How are you feeling that you will coach the contestants of figure skating in Canada?" one reporter asked.

" We feel very pleased that the Japan skating Federation chose us to help the wonderful students. So, we will do our part very well." Shitou said.

" Ms. Shitou, being the new-vice president of the Skating Federation, is your job conflicting with your free time?" Another reporter asked.

" sometimes. Demo, I'm used to it." She said. People asked for their autographs, pictures and informations.

" Ms. Sakurano, what are you going to teach the young skaters?" a reporter asked.

" Determination, Grace, Confidence and hard work." Tazusa said. The guards helped the 3 ladies find a private booth. The waitress gave them the VIP private booth.

---

" Arigatou." Mika said to the waitress.

" What will be your orders, ladies?" The waitress asked as she gives the menu to the young ladies. The 3 browsed the menu.

" Yamashiro steak salad, 2 dishes of California cut roll, Sauteed Asian Vegetables and Yama S'mores." Shitou smiled and put down the menu.

" I want...Ahi Tuna Carpaccio, Yamashiro steak salad, Rainbow cut roll, Cracked pepper fillet Mignon and Yuzu cheesecake." Tazusa said.

" And I want... Sauteed Asian Vegetables, sweet and spicy shrimp and Strawberry Preserve filled donuts." Mika placed down the menu.

" What are your drinks?" the waitress asked.

" tomato juice." Tazusa said.

"tea." Mika smiled.

" Coffee." Shitou said.

The waitress took the menu and went out of the booth.

" You sure like tomatoes." Shitou smiled.

" Tomatoes are good for the skin, you know!" Mika clasped her hands.

" Yeah sure." Shitou smiled.

" Its true! Okasan told me once ' _eating tomatoes makes you whiter!_'" She imitated her okasan's voice which made Tazusa and Shitou laugh.

Then, Tazusa remembered something…

'_Tomatoes...'_ Tazusa stared in space.

After a few minutes of wait...The foods arrived. They ate happily. The food was sure delicious.

Reporters outside kept bugging them, guards protect them. Just a normal day.

---

" Go to sleep and I'll wake you guys up. Oyasumi." Shitou went to her room.

" Oyasumi!" they said and went to each bedrooms.

Tazusa went to her room and laid on her bed and slept...

---

**Dream:**

**"Tazusa-chan!!" A guy called her. Tazusa looked around. Many people were passing by her. She was at the city, standing in the middle of the crowd.**

**"Tazusa-chan!!" the guy called her again. She looked around and saw a guy with strawberry blond haired.**

**" Pete?" she went near him. The guy turned around...**

**Dream ends.**

**---**

_**Splash...**_

Tazusa woke up...she was dripping wet.

" Who's Pete?" Mika nudged. Tazusa's eyes widened.

" No one." She stood up.

" What time is it?" She asked.

" it's 12:30am. We'll leave at 1am so you have 30 minutes to prepare and eat." Shitou smiled.

" Arigatou for waking me up." She went to the bathroom. She was really dripping wet. She took a nice hot bath. She was really excited. Then, she went out of the bath tub, wore a Sequin Studded Dazzling purple blouse, black capri pants and purple doll shoes. She tied her hair into a pony. She took a jacket from the closet, carried her bags and went downstairs.

---

" Let's eat before leaving." Shitou called Mika. Tazusa went to the dining table and ate with her house mates.

" who cooked this delicious food?" Mika asked.

" Me." Shitou ate.

" The food is so delicious!!! Do this more often Shitou-san! you're really a great cook!" Mika complimented.

" Are you done praising, Mika? We might leave you." Tazusa smirked as she helps shitou fixes the dishes.

Mika's eyes widened and ate pretty fast.

" Mika, slowly...you might choke." Shitou sweat dropped.

" bush, tsu lib be. (But, you'll leave me!)" Mika said as her food was stuck on her mouth. grains of rice fell from her mouth. Tazusa laughed. Guards entered the mansion and took the baggages and put it on the limo. It made Mika ate her food faster. Shitou served her with some water. She ate and drank. Until she was done...Then they went inside the limo and proceeded to the airport.

'_In 2 days...February 23'_ Tazusa looked out the window. She never get to say the 3 words she wanted to say to Pete.

'_Is it really time to forget about him? He's making me suffer...I don't like this.'_ She asked herself.

It was a 30 minute ride to the airport. Tazusa and Mika fell asleep in the limo.

While Shitou was looking out the window.

'_Nitta-san._' Shitou sighed.

" Ms. Shitou, the president is calling." A security guard said and gave the phone.

" Moshi-moshi?" Shitou answered.

" This is Mishiro. Are you already at the airport?" Mishiro asked.

" On the way, Mishiro-sama." Shitou looked out the window.

" Ok. Your flight will be earlier. It will be 2am. get your tickets by the lobby. and on the way, you'll meet the FBI agents." Mishiro said.

" Hai arigatou." She said. Mishiro put down the phone. Shitou gave the phone to the guard. Shitou stared boringly.

_**After 15 minutes...**_

_---_

They arrived at the airport in about 1:30am. They rushed inside, took the tickets from the lobby, went to all security check and bought food to munch. Reporters crowded them, but the airport guards helped the 3 ladies in the plane. People who recognized them asked for autographs, pictures etc. They didn't have the time to do all that. They were totally rushing.

---

**PLANE:**

" My seat is 2c." Tazusa looked at her ticket.

" Mine's 2b." Shitou glanced at her ticket.

" I'm 2a." Mika smiled.

They went to the VIP class-A cabin. Tazusa looked around...business men covered the seats. Tazusa pulled out a picture of Pete from the internet and printed it.

" Handsome guy." Shitou whistled. Tazusa blushed and kept the picture.

" So the guy in the picture is Pete?" Mika teased.

" Iye." She said.

Why did she need to lie? Pete is just like any other people…

'_ Pete is a ghost.'_ Tazusa thought. She wanted to tell them. But, they won't believe her. They'll think she's crazy.

" Hey ladies." Guys called them. Tazusa, Mika and Shitou looked up.

" It must be our lucky day." The guys smirked.

" Go away." Tazusa said. Putting her shades and earphones.

" It's 19-year-old Ms. Sakurano." The guys smirked.

Then a guy neared them...

" I ask you to get away from the authorities if you don't want to be thrown out of the plane." a guy with black tuxedo said. He was very formal.

" What kind of joke are you?" One rude guy glared.

" I'm a FBI agent. I'm here to protect these ladies on their trip." the guy said. The three crazy guys backed out and left the cabin.

" Arigatou gozaimasu!" the ladies bowed their heads.

" no problem. I'm agent Carl Anderson, Head of the FBI organization." he said. Shitou reached out a hand to shake. He reached out his hand and shook hers.

" So...you must be the agents, Mishiro-sama mentioned." Shitou said.

" Hai." He nodded his head.

" What a big position. You look so young for handling the organization." Mika said.

" I'm only 21, Miss Mika. And, I inherited this organization given by my father." He said.

" The plane is surrounded with my fellow agents. So your flight will be just smooth as a feather." Carl said. Mika's eyes sparkled. She just found her 'guy'.

" Arigatou again." Shitou nodded her head. Carl went to the back seat of the last part.

---

Tazusa put on her I-pod earphones, jacket and shades while Shitou pulled out her pillow and slept and Mika was glancing at the back. She, of course, has a crush on the young handsome agent. Mika stood up.

" Don't even think about it, Mika" Shitou said, her eyes were closed.

" But the guy is so kawai!!" Mika whispered. Shitou smirked.

" Do what you want...be back here." She hid her face on the pillow. Mika smiled and went beside Carl. The airplane started to fly.

---

" Hi Carl." Mika smiled.

" Ms. Mika, you should be at your seat with the other two ladies." Carl said.

" Don't call me 'miss' anymore. I'm just Tazusa's friend." Mika smiled.

" But, you're related to them. So I need to respect you. Being the head of the organization, Respect and Responsibility is my very first values." Carl said.

" That's very cool!! Where are you from? You understand Japanese very well...Are you from Japan?" She asked.

" I'm from Canada...and I'm working here. I studied all the languages..." he smiled.

" kawaii!! Nice meeting you!" She smiled. But before she go...

" When we arrive in Canada, do you want a tour with me?" he asked. She suddenly blushed.

" Hai." She nodded and left.

'_great! a Date!'_ She thought. She went to the bathroom...

---

_**After many hours...**_

Tazusa woke up from her sleep...she looked out the window.

_The sun's up already...'_ She thought. She looked at her watch. It was 6pm. Time sure flies so fast...

She stood up and made her way...making sure not to wake Mika and Shitou.

'_I guess these two are awfully tired.'_ She looked at them. She went to the bathroom...then, went to the bar upstairs.

As she walked upstairs, she passed by stewards and stewardess. The airplane has a Jacuzzi, bar and plasma TVs on each seat. She went towards the bar and sat on the bar's seat.

" What is your drink, miss?" the waiter asked.

" Cappuccino." she smiled.

" Hai." The waiter reached out a glass and poured Cappuccino on the glass.

" it's $20." the waiter said. Tazusa reached for her pocket and grabbed her wallet. She took a $50 dollar bill and gave it to the waiter.

" Keep the change." She said.

" Thank you." He said. Tazusa drank her Cappuccino slowly. Surely, something is bothering her.

" Life is such a mess." Tazusa sipped her drink.

" I want to ask something,miss." he said.

" sure...anything." She said.

" Why is it?" he asked. She sighed.

" People dies...and many people annoys me." She said.

" Try controlling your temper, miss. And, life is really like that...There's a new life to be born...and a life taken away...It's normal. That's how our life cycle goes." he wiped the champagne glasses.

" Everyone tells me that...demo, I can't get myself on the right track. I keep on making mistakes." she said.

" No one's perfect, miss. Making mistakes is part of life; we learn from them...no people has no mistakes. They are considered abnormal or doesn't care about life." he smiled.

" Arigatou for the tip..." she smiled and took off her shades. The man gasped.

" Tazusa...Sakurano!" his eyes widened. Tazusa smiled and looked away.

" Shhh...Don't shout. Keep it as our secret that I'm here, and arigatou again for the wonderful advices...I'll keep that in mind." She smiled.

" alright...miss. May I have your autograph and picture?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. The waiter pulled out a camera. Tazusa took a picture of them and gave the camera back to him. He lend her a paper and pen.

" what is your name, sir?" she asked politely.

" Rock." He said. Then...she started to write...

---

_**" Rock, to my friend,**_

_**Thank you for the support.**_

_**God bless always and Regards. **_

_**P.S thanks for the wonderful tips. You're a good guy.**_

_**Love:**_

_**Tazusa Sakurano"**_

---

" here. Have a good night, Rock." she smiled.

" Arigatou Tazusa." he waved.

'_ I'm so glad that I could make the old people happy...in their remaining life.'_ She smiled at the thought. She went back...

" Miss Sakurano..." Carl called.

" Yeah Carl?" she smiled.

" Be careful." he said.

" Alright." she nodded.

'_ What was that all about? Is there something going to happen?'_ She asked herself as she goes to her seat and read a book.

---

Unknown to the passengers of the plane...

A bomb was planted under one of the seats of the passengers...more likely, in the VIP class-A cabin...

No one knew it...unless, it explodes.


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I can't update this week...because of our Jazz chant in school...like this and like that...and I go home around 7-8pm...**

**I'm very sorry! I'll update this story maybe next week...or this weekend. It depends... sorry! **

**Gooodddd!! Being a graduate student is hard...anyways...I'll update my story promise...**

* * *

* * *


	4. Bring to Life! REPRISED

**Chapter 3 is here!! at last!:) please review! I need your reviews,comments and suggestions!! please!**

**NOTE: I'm so offended that...one of the fanfic people...took away my idea and like copied my story but used it in his/her own words... I'm not going to name people...You know who you are...:(**

**thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Reviewer:**

**k0n0hAgirl- alright! thanks and...about that coma thing...hehe... you know, just trying something new...:) hope you understand...thanks for the review!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GK, FALL OUT BOY BAND (sobs), AND THE OTHER PLACES THAT ARE WRITTEN HERE. I only own Kaji, Torrie and Christine:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: BRING TO LIFE...:)**

**FEBRUARY 23 **

---

**HOSPITAL:**

" The young pilot is having his surgery...will he live or die? This is Amy Kenthouse, reporting." The reporter said...It was obviously that she was in the hospital where Pete was going to have his final surgery...

People around Canada were praying and doing religious stuffs...for Pete.

They sure are religious and supportive.

---

**PLANE:**

" Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing..." Someone from the P.A system spoke.

Tazusa and the others were already awake...and was preparing for the landing...

" We're finally here! In Canada! Joy!" Mika acted like a child while Tazusa and Shitou waited patiently.

Shitou looked at the quiet lady next to her.

" You seem _pretty_ quiet." Shitou said. Tazusa looked at the woman next to her.

" Is there something wrong for being quiet?" Tazusa asked. Mika looked at Tazusa and smiled.

" Cold as ever on **February 23**, ne Mika?" Shitou said. Mika nodded.

" So you guys recorded the dates I had been cold." It was a statement, not a question.

" Oh yeah I remember!" Mika said. (A/N: what a late reaction...XD)

Tazusa rolled her eyes.

_' Earth to Sakurano Tazusa! snap out of it! You need to move on, damn it!'_ Tazusa slapped herself mentally, then sighed heavily.

" come on, You're making a fool out of yourself." Tazusa murmured. Shitou heard what Tazusa whispered. She looked at the lady next to her at the corner of her eyes.

' _Did something happen on February 23? In the past?'_ Shitou asked herself.

" Ladies, please prepare your things. We're moving out." Carl suddenly said.

Mika (blushed), and Shitou nodded while Tazusa looked out the window. Tazusa heard a conversation behind her…a conversation about the band named _Fall Out Boy. _

---

" Have you heard already? Fall Out Boy is going to have a concert here!!!" A 19-year-old teen said.

" REALLY? OMG!! I want to see my darling PETE WENTZ!!!" her friend squealed as well. Sweat drops

" You don't even own the guy, Christine." The other said.

" Still! Pete Wentz is so cool than Patrick!" the teen named Christine said.

" Hmp!" The other huffed.

" So are you going to buy tickets?" Christine asked.

" Of Course! For my darling Pete and I." she chuckled.

" So...is he okay? I mean...you know, Pete." Christine asked.

" No, I don't think so. He's still in the hospital. Its too long enough." she sighed.

" Don't worry, Torrie. He'll be fine." Christine said.

---

Tazusa didn't mind...

or care...

the conversation about a guy named _Pete._ She just minded about the band...

'_Fall Out Boy, huh?'_ Tazusa thought.

Yup, Tazusa knows the band _Fall Out Boy._ She and Mika was a fan of them.

(A/N: it doesn't fit...really. Just making possibilities)

Tazusa decided to talk to her two companions.

" Ano, Shitou...do you know the band named..._Fall Out Boy?"_ Tazusa asked.

" Tazusa decided to talk at last...Yeah, I know that band. Why?" Shitou asked. She knows the band, but not really into it.

" I know the band! They are going to have a concert here in Canada. I think its here, in Montreal." Mika interrupted.

'_ Duh...I know. We both loved the band.'_ Tazusa sweat dropped.

" Why are you asking, Tazusa?" Shitou asked.

" I want to watch the concert. Its been three years since we watched the last concert back at Japan." Tazusa said.

" If we have time! OHHH! I want to see Patrick rocking again!" Mika clasped her hands. Daydreaming about Patrick, the lead singer of the band.

" Your smiling...that's good. That's odd in **February 23**. Do whatever you want. Just don't be absent on March 10(A/N: My birthday! La Lang...), the day of the Skating Figure Competition." Shitou held her shoulder bag.

" Let's go to the concert Mika!" Tazusa smiled.

'_ Her mood changed. Must be the mood swing, I guess.'_ Mika sweat dropped. Mika nodded in response and held unto to her back pack.

" We need to go now, ladies." Carl said as his men carried the bags of the ladies.

" hai." They took their hand bags and stood up.

---

They went out of the plane. FBI agents surrounded the ladies as reporters came bugging them.

" Miss Sakurano, Miss Kyouko-san!" Reporters crowded.

" The ladies has no time for your interviews. They are still tired from their flight." Carl said. He was some kind of speaker of the three ladies.

" Miss Honjou, as the former-manager..." Before the reporter could continue his question...

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOM!**_

A large explosion was seen and heard.

People started screaming, running recklessly...

Some bodies were dead burned and cold dead near the explosion...or near the airplane.

Most of the dead bodies were the stewardess, stewards, crews and other men.

" Protect the ladies!" Carl commanded. The agents nodded and took protected the ladies out of the airport safely.

---

Before they left the airport...

" chotto matte!...where's TAZUSA?" Shitou stopped. Mika and the others' eyes widened.

---

" Mika! Shitou!" Tazusa looked for them. Many people bumped her.

" Get out of the way!" One woman bumped her that made her fall on her butt. People almost stampeded her.

" Itaiiiii..." She groaned. She tried to stand up...when, someone pulled her up.

" Arigatou." Tazusa said.

" huh?" the teen said.

Tazusa looked at her.

'_ She must be a Canadian.'_ Tazusa thought.

" tha...nk you." Tazusa said.

" No problem." She ran. Tazusa looked around. Fire was seen near the port. Tazusa looked around...

Many people were injured, dead and lost.

Then...

she saw a little girl.

" (cough) help!" she cried, and coughed.

Tazusa ran to the kid's aid.

" I'm lost! My mommy! Where's my mommy!" She cried, clutching on her doll.

" What does your mommy look like?" Tazusa asked. The girl stopped crying, looked at her, looked away and started to cry again.

" go away! I don't talk to strangers! Go way!" The girl pushed her away.

A vein popped on her head.

she sighed.

'_ She's just a kid...'_ She thought.

" I'm here to help you find your mother. Trust me." Tazusa reached out a hand and smiled.

---

Police, Firemen and other authorities arrived at the gruesome scene.

Some bodies were dismembered.

Some alive passengers were calmed down by the police.

Some were crying for the lost of their companions.

---

Tazusa and the girl went a police officer.

" Excuse me sir... This girl got separated from her mother." Tazusa said.

" Oh...Where did you find this little girl, miss?" The police officer asked.

" Near the escalator." Tazusa said.

The police officer bent down in front of the girl.

" What is your name, little one?" he smiled.

" Madison Flair." The girl wiped her tears.

" Flair? Come with me. Your mother is looking for you at the lobby. And you too, miss." The police officer led them to the lobby.

As they pass by some places, some bodies were covered with white thin blanket.

'Poor_ them. Darn terrorists.'_ Tazusa cursed.

---

" The bomb was located at the class-A cabin." The investigator said.

" How can this happen?! The security is pretty tight and how could the terrorists passed by without the guards noticing the bombs they're carrying!?" The owner of the airport walked back and forth. Cursing in his own mind.

" Please gentlemen! My daughter's missing! Where is she?! You people are not making a move!" The woman cried.

" Mrs. Flair, we sent out some policemen to find your lost daughter." The investigator said.

'_ My daughter...'_ The woman cupped her hands on her face.

" This is too embarrassing! The Skating Figure Champion and the vice-president of the skating federation are here and..." The owner growled.

Then someone knocked on the door.

Then, the police officer entered.

" What now, Chief Bruce?" The investigator asked.

" We found the child." The police smiled, showing Madison.

" Madison! are you hurt? I'm so glad you're fine!" The woman hugged her tightly.

" Mommy! I'm sorry that I got lost!" Madison cried.

" It's alright, Madison. It's alright." The woman smiled.

" Who found the girl?" The investigator asked.

" She's not here anymore." The chief police said.

" Who is she?" The woman asked.

" Miss Sakurano Tazusa." The police smiled.

---

**Le Chateau Bonne Entente: Montreal, Canada...**

**Hotel:**

" This is Amy Kenthouse, reporting for this afternoon's update. Terrorists strikes again at _Jean Lasage International Airport_. Shocking news it is. 200 dead corpses have been found, 1,300 injured people and 4 lost." The reporter said.

" That's terrible, Shitou-san! I hope Tazusa is fine! I hope she's not included on the 200 dead corpses or the 1,300 injured people." Mika said.

They were already at the hotel.

" Hope so. Hope so. Oh God." Shitou prayed.

" Miss Sakurano Tazusa, Miss Kyouko Shitou and Miss Mika Honjou have arrived here in Montreal, Canada. They will be the judges of the Skating Figure Short program being held on March 10."

" I didn't know I was famous!" Mika daydreamed. Shitou prayed.

" Because you're always with us...so they know you." Shitou said.

" And, now you know." she continued.

" And, Mister Pete Pamps, the young pilot...has been saved! Thanks to a Philippine Doctor. Because of him, our young pilot will be able to continue his life. (Faces a doctor.) So, Sir? How do you feel that you saved the young pilot?" Amy asked the doctor.

" I feel happy and proud. I'm happy because I saved his life. It was one of the complicated cases I've handled. Pete also helped me in making this operation a success. He fought hard for his life. I raise the flag of my nation. Mabuhay Philippines!" The doctor smiled.

" Lucky pilot." Shitou commented.

" Good thing the pilot was saved. He's very cute!" Mika smiled. Pictures of Pete Pamps were shown on TV.

They didn't even noticed that Pete Pamps in the Television and Pete in the picture of Tazusa.

Then, the hotel phone rang.

Shitou answered the phone.

" ahem hello?" Shitou answered.

"Don't hello me! where's Tazusa?" A familiar female voice said.

" Mishiro-sama! There has been an accident at the airport awhile ago._Gulps_ she's still missing. She got separated from us." Shitou said.

" Nani? I'll call the airport if they perchance to see her." Mishiro ended the call.

" That's weird." Shitou put down the phone.

---

The car that Tazusa rode arrived at the hotel.

" This is the hotel?!" Tazusa awed in sight.

Then, The reporters suddenly followed her.

---

**Mount Sinai Hospital:**

**"**Thank you very much for saving my son." The woman smiled at the doctor.

" No problem, Mrs. Pamps. It's the least thing I can do to help your son come back to life." The doctor smiled.

Then, a teenager came running in the hall way.

" Brother is awake!" The teen squealed.

" Thank you again, doctor." The woman waved and followed her daughter.

" where am I?" Pete moaned.

" You're in Toronto, sweetie." A beautiful lady smiled.

" Torrie...why are you here? I thought you were in Paris?" Pete asked.

" I came back here for you sweetie. You know, to take care of you." Torrie smiled and caressed his strawberry-blond hair.

Then...individual thoughts flashed in his head...

Him being a pilot...

Him breaking up with Torrie...

Him fighting with his mother...

The crash...

And...

...A beautiful skater...

---

Then, the door banged open...Cameras flashing, People shouting, and flowers throwing.

" PETE PAMPS!! May we have an interview with you?" The reporters asked.

Their family's body guards shoved them away and closed the door.

" Since the accident, people chants, prays for you to live." Torrie smiled.

" Ohh..." The only thing he said.

'_ A skater...A beautiful skater...who are you?'_ He thought...

...**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**That's all for now! Thanks for those who reviewed! **

**Please read and review! **

**And oh yeah! Genre might change! **

**The Le Chateau Bonne Entente, Jean Lasage International Airport and The Mount Sinai Hospital does exist. Just to let you know:)**

**And, The band FALL OUT BOY does exist as well...duh! **


	5. Bluefly store meeting

**Author's note:**

HELLO Ginban kaleidoscope lovers!

How is it going? Sorry for the late update...

I'm still thinking of what will write in this chappie... And tada!

Here it is! CHAPTER 4!

_Read/Enjoy/Review_

and thanks to those who reviewed in this fic!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**BLUEFLY STORE MEETING**

" Its been two weeks since we arrived here." Tazusa looked outside the window.

" Hey Shitou-san...what's your favorite attraction here?" Mika asked.

" Hmm... _Montreal Botanical Gardens ( Jardin Botanique de Montreal) _so far." Shitou replied.

" How about you...Tazusa?"

" A place called here..." Tazusa replied sarcastically.

" Tazusa, come on! Don't answer me sarcastically." Mika pouted.

" I'll just go out." Tazusa replied.

" Where are you going?" Shitou asked as she drank a glass of champagne.

" Somewhere where I can think properly." She shrugged.

_' There she goes again...'_ Mika and Shitou sighed.

---

Tazusa noticed the people in Montreal, Quebec, Canada are happy-looking people.

" They look like they don't have problems." Tazusa said.

" The locals call this city ' _Joei de vivre' _meaning '_ Joy of living'. _We, people, here are best at it." The pedicab driver replied.

" Oh. Good for you. Back at Japan, we don't have time to have fun. We're always serious at stuff. _Sometimes_"

" Well, miss. You need to change that. Without Joy or Fun, You'll have age marks at a young age.." He chuckled.

" Thank you, sir, for the tip." Tazusa chuckled.

" Here we are...Boulevard _Rene-Levesque_. Walk safe, miss." The pedicab driver said.

" Thank you. here." Tazusa paid the pedicab driver and went out. She closed the door and looked at the tall buildings. The pedicab sped off.

Tazusa tucked her hands inside her pockets and started walking.

---

Its been weeks since Pete was released from the hospital and went straight home to Montreal, Canada with his family and other relatives.

All he did was adjusted himself with the weather and bought new stuffs for himself.

He went back to his flying career.

Even though his family and ex girlfriend was against it.

There was still something in his mind that he wants to solve.

Who was that skater in his dreams? Why is she like haunting him?

He didn't do anything...

To get rid of that disturbing thought...He invited Torrie to go out with him.

" Hey Mom! I'm going out with Torrie today." Pete said.

" Oh...I thought you and her are over?" His mom asked as she took a towel inside her bag and wiped her sweat.

" Where have you been anyway?" He asked.

" Paris, dad and I went jogging at the park." She replied. " You still don't have answered my question..."

" She said she'll change." He said...Torrie promised him that she'll change for the better.

" If you say so... Don't be late." His mom smiled.

" Okay. Bye." He took his coat from the coat stand (A/N: or whatever you can that...)

---

Tazusa walked along the sidewalk of the Boulevard _Rene-Levesque_...admiring the shops along the way.

_' Might as well have fun in the bar and meet new people_' She thought.

Then, she went inside one of the stores.

---

" Hey Pete!" a female voice called. " Is this dress looks good on me?"

Pete looked at his companion, who just stepped out of the dressing room.

" Torrie, seriously, That dress is..._ahem_...flashy." He commented.

" But, it looks cute!!" She pouted.

_**-!FLASHBACK!-**_

_" Hey Pete! do I look cute in this outfit?" The girl with violet hair asked as she wore her waitress outfit. _

_" Come on, the blind fold is still on!" Pete replied. _

_" Oh sorry!..." She chuckled and took off the blindfold." There." _

_" You look...cute. Especially with that ribbons." He laughed._

_" Really!" Hot blood rose up her cheeks. _

_**-!FLASHBACK ENDS!-**_

' _blindfold...? I remember...That **girl** and I stood in front of a mirror. Who is she? She looks like that beautiful skater' _He thought.

" PETE!! EARTH TO PETE!" he snapped out of his trance when Torrie snapped her fingers in front of his face.

" Sorry. I was thinking of something." He apologized.

" Come on...let's go to the bar like you promised." She smiled and clutched unto his shoulder.

They looked like a couple, which they aren't.

" Oh yeah...come on." He said.

As soon as the _couple_ went out of the store, Tazusa went out of the dressing room.

" I love this." Tazusa smiled at her reflection on the mirror and twirled.

A Geren Ford; plum silk v-neck ruffle trim dress fits her well.

So well.

---

" Torrie! wait...I forgot my coat inside the store." Pete stopped her.

" Oh alright. I'll wait here." She smiled. Pete went back in the store to get his coat.

---

" The dress fits you perfectly, miss." The saleslady smiled.

" Thank you." Tazusa smiled back.

" Excuse me, miss...I left my coat here. Have you seen it?" A strawberry blond guy asked.

" Wait, sir. We'll check the dressing rooms." The saleslady said.

Tazusa looked at the reflection of the guy on the mirror.

He was wearing blue polo, denim pants and has strawberry blond hair. Tazusa didn't mind him and just admired herself.

" Hey! Aren't you Pete Pamps!" Girls suddenly went in the shop and surrounded the guy.

Tazusa overheard and widened her eyes.

She looked behind her.

_' PETE? is it him?'_ Tazusa asked herself. The guy smiled at them and caught Tazusa looking at her...

'_ It-it's her! The beautiful skater...'_ It was PETE.

They looked at each other

" it can't be..." They both murmured at the same time.

" She's real...after all."

* * *

**That's all for now...please share me your ideas. **

**I ran out of ideas already:D **

**Thanks **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	6. Destined to meet

**Author's note:**

HELLO Ginban Kaleidoscope lovers!

Thank you for those who reviewed!

And for the ideas you shared with me! It really helped me a lot:D

Well...I hope you'll like this chapter I made for you all!

Read/Enjoy/Review

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE; INCLUDING THE EVER-SO HOT FALL OUT BOY; AND OTHER CELEBRITIES THAT ARE INCLUDED BELOW...

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

DESTINED TO MEET

---

Tazusa just couldn't believe what she's seeing.

Did God answered her prayer?

Is it really him?

But why now? Why only now?

" Excuse me ladies! Please leave this shop." The owner of the shop shooed the screaming fan girls.

No one listened to the owner.

They just asked for Pete's picture, autograph or whatsoever.

" Miss...are you going to buy that dress?" The saleslady asked Tazusa.

Tazusa snapped out of her trance and looked at the saleslady.

She nodded.

She hurriedly went inside the dressing room and changed to her casual clothings.

She untied her hair and brushed it.

After changing, she hurriedly carried her bag and went out.

He was still there. Looking for something.

No fan girls in sight.

" Here's the dress, miss. Please pay at the cashier." The saleslady handed the silky dress to her and led her to the cashier... Tazusa quickly accepted it and followed her.

In front of the cashier, was Tazusa and Pete.

Tazusa was about to talk to Pete...

When...

Torrie went in and clung unto Pete's arm.

" Hey Pete. Are you done yet?" Torrie asked.

' Who's this...old looking woman?' Tazusa thought.

Really.

Torrie looked like an old woman with that freckles on her face and dark make up.

She really looked like in the midst of forties. (A/N: I'm so bad...)

So disgusting.

Torrie looked at Tazusa...

" Hey! Aren't you that skater from Japan?" Torrie asked...raising her eyebrow. Tazusa looked at her.

" Yeah, why?" Tazusa asked. Torrie rolled her eyes and sighed.

' I'm prettier than her' Torrie proudly thought. (A/N: Dream on! as if!)

" Do I know you? Have we met?" Pete suddenly blurted.

Tazusa looked at him with shocked eyes.

" You mean...you don't remember me?" Tazusa asked.

" Of course not! Pete had been my boyfriend since we were 14. He wouldn't look for a girl like you who has a Japanese blood." Torrie grunted.

" Excuse me? What's wrong of having a Japanese blood?" Tazusa looked at the blond creepy looking woman.

" Lets' go, Pete. Japanese people are so...annoying." Torrie rolled her eyes as she smirked.

Pete didn't say a word.

He couldn't describe what's he feeling right now.

Anger.

Hatred.

Guilt.

Passion.

Why?

He recognizes her...but where? when? how?

Pete just let himself dragged by Torrie out of the store.

---

Hearts shattered into pieces.

' Why?'

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to throw tantrums at someone.

She wanted to kill someone...someone like Torrie.

---

Hours and hours had passed.

Tazusa, Shitou and Mika went to the bar, to drink and have fun.

The three saw many celebrities...like Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears, Eminem, Mariah Carey, 50 cent, Green Day, Jessica Simpson, Paris Hilton, the ever-so-hot FALL OUT BOY! with Ashlee Simpson, Panic! at the Disco, Beyounce Knowles, Kelly Clarkson, My Chemical Romance, and Nicole Scherzinger of Pussycat Dolls.

Damn! it was a celebrity night tonight!

Mika wowed at the sight while Shitou and Tazusa separated from each other.

Mika looked at the different celebrities talking with other people, singing, dancing and drinking.

" Sugoi!" Mika mouthed. Some celebrities looked at her and smiled at her.

American people are so kind and sweet.

Mika took out her camera and talked to them. (A/N: wow...she's full of confidence! GO MIKA!)

" Aren't you Gerald Way?" Mika asked.

" Yeah. And what's your name?" He asked.

" Houjou Mika." She smiled. He extended a hand for her to shake. She shook his hand.

" You came from Japan, right?" Ray Toro, the guitarist and another vocalist, of the band asked.

Mika nodded.

" WELCOME TO MONTREAL, CANADA DEAR FOREIGNERS!" the DJ of the club screamed as the people cheered.

" TONIGHT IS CELEBRITY NIGHT! INSIDE THIS BAR, CELEBRITIES ARE SCATTERED AND SOCIALIZING. Tonight is your night! ROCK ON!" The DJ played rock musics that made the people dance.

Other celebrities like Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears, 50 cent and more went to the dance floor and danced.

Mika took pictures of the celebrities. She was having fun...

On the other hand...

Shitou was out of sight while Tazusa went to the wine bar.

" pink ice martini." She ordered. The waiter nodded.

She sat their and rested her chin on her palm.

Waiting...

Waiting for a miracle to happen.

---

" Wow. This is so amazing, Pete." Torrie giggled.

" Don't cling to much, Torrie." Pete said.

" HEY PETE! How have you been?" Pete's friends greeted them in front of the bar.

" Hey guys! Long time no see." Pete hugged his buddies.

" We never thought that you would come here in Montreal. Mr. Takashima and we guys sent balloons and flowers for you awhile ago." One of his buddies smiled.

" Thanks guys..." Pete smiled.

He really couldn't expressed his gratitude to his buddies.

He was a bit shy.

Not the attitude of our dear Pete Pamps we knew.

When he involuntarily inhabited Tazusa's body, he was jolly, extrovert, nosy and noisy.

But, now?

He's the shy type, quiet and still curious about things. Things that include a beautiful skater.

" Pete, who's this? is this your aunt?" one asked. Torrie exploded.

" Excuse me, whoever you are! I'm not Pete's aunt! I'm his girlfriend." Torrie corrected him in a badly manner.

" EX girlfriend. Don't talk to my buddies like that. " Pete narrowed his eyes and went inside.

His friends sighed and followed him.

" SORRY!" Torrie apologized and followed them.

---

Club music rocked the bar/ club.

People danced, chit-chatted and autograph signing.

Cameras flashing, colorful lights and floor lights on the dance floor lightened.

Pete and his buddies went to the wine bar to have a drink.

---

' To think that I'm here. Memories.' Tazusa thought.

" Hey pretty. " a guy smirked as he placed his naughty hands around her waist.

" I know who you are...hands off, Kaji." Tazusa slapped his hands away.

" Oh come on, Tazusa...don't be so cranky." He sat beside her.

" Why are you here?"

" I'm here to visit you. Of course." He smiled.

" one glass of Beringer wine." Kaji faced the waiter who was wiping the glasses. Then, he turned to Tazusa.

" My instincts are always correct."

" What do you mean?"

" I figured out that I will find you here." He said. Tazusa rolled her eyes.

She's already losing her patience to him.

He's too...annoying. He held her hand which was lying on her lap.

" Tazusa, come and stay in my hotel. Come with me tonight." He invited. Tazusa raised an eyebrow.

" Do you thing that I will come with you? You don't own me, I don't own you." Tazusa pulled her hand from his grip.

" I know that YOU like me. And, YOU know that I like you."

" Don't think high of yourself, Kaji. You're just one of those playboy oldies who likes younger ladies." Tazusa stood up from her seat, turned her back and headed to the bathroom.

One snap...

Kaji pulled her and KISSED HER.

Tazusa was astonished.

He bit her lower lip and slip his tongue in her mouth.

She pushed him hard.

But, he was too strong.

---

Pete and his buddies laughed and drank wine while Torrie kept quiet.

Pete suddenly needed to go to the bathroom.

" Hey guys...I need a minute." Pete excused himself.

" I'll go with you, Pete." Dustin, his friend, patted his shoulder.

" We' ll be right back." Dustin said.

They noticed Lindsay Lohan dancing in the dance floor with Beyonce Knowles while the other people in the club took pictures of them as a show off to their friends or souvenir.

" Isn't that Lindsay Lohan?! man, she's so hot!" Dustin whistled.

" haha. I admit...she's hot." Pete laughed.

They playfully pushed and teased each other.

" Man...that Torrie girl. (whistles) you must have bad taste in women." He joked.

" Seriously...I only liked Torrie cause she WAS nice. But now..."

" No." The two of them said it at the same time. Then, laughed.

" My sister is going to have a skating competition next week. She asked me to invite you guys." Dustin said.

" Sister?"

" Chrissy, duh! My spoiled 13-year-old sister who has a big crush on you." Dustin rolled his eyes. Pete sweatdropped.

They continued walking and chit-chatting until Dustin stopped and looked...

" Hey what---" Pete looked at Dustin's direction, which was in front of them.

" They should do that in a secluded place." Dustin whispered. Pete nodded.

They walked past by them.

Then, Pete stopped and pulled Dustin's arm.

" What?"

Pete was looking at the girl.

The girl with violet hair.

The girl he met awhile ago.

Tazusa Sakurano.

" Isn't that..."

Pete felt his heart shattered into pieces. ' What's this feeling?'

He noticed her struggling from his grip.

That made him clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

In a blink of an eye...

PUNCH!!!!!!!!

Kaji flew. Tazusa lost her balance and fell.

Mika, who saw the scene ran to Tazusa and helped her.

" Tazusa! Are you alright?" Mika asked. Tazusa didn't reply. Everything happened pretty fast.

Is she hallucinating?

Dustin and the other guys along with Torrie approached the scene.

Kaji was lying on the broken table, bleeding.

She felt a grip on her arm that made her stand up.

She looked up and saw Pete.

" Pete." Tazusa smiled. Pete pulled her and went towards the entrance.

Leaving Mika and the others dumbstruck.

" PETE WAIT!" Torrie called. But, it seems that he didn't hear her.

Citizens around didn't noticed the fight, so they didn't mind.

By the way...

Where's Shitou?

---

* * *

HEY GUYS! HOW ARE YOU?

Hope you like this chapter I made.

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Thanks!


	7. I'm in for a breakdown

**HELLO GUYS!!!**

**HOW ARE YOU?**

**Thanks for those who reviewed:D**

**So, Hope you'll like this chapter I made for you all!**

**Read/Enjoy/Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I'M IN FOR A BREAKDOWN **

---

Pete pulled Tazusa out the bar. Tazusa couldn't believe what just happened.

KAJI JUST STUCK HIS TONGUE IN HER MOUTH!

and gosh, she almost puked...seriously. He tasted like...spoiled milk.

HE'S THE WORST KISSER EVER!

Tazusa slapped herself mentally. She wanted to get back to him and beat him up!

" Are you alright?" Pete asked. Tazusa looked at him and nodded. "I don't know why I feel like this."

"What? I don't understand." Tazusa stared at him, she was about to cry.

"I don't even know you...and right now, I feel like I have known you for a long time." He looked at the stars. "What's your name by the way?" That's it...She can't take it. She ran inside.

Leaving Pete alone.

_why did she run?_

---

"I'm sure...Tazusa and her friend is having a good time." Mishiro-sama sipped her cup of coffee while reading a magazine.

"I thought that you're going to arrive on March 8, Mishiro-sama." Shitou crossed her legs.

"Well...I thought of going here earlier to meet you and discuss with you some important things."

"Like what?"

"About Tazusa."

---

Tazusa made a big entrance inside the bar. The people inside looked at her and murmurs.

_Isn't she that popular skater from Japan?_

_I heard some Japanese are good singers._

_She looks like an anime girl from an anime. _

_I like her eyes. _

Some murmured.

"Are you alright, Tazusa?" Mika held her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I'll go ahead. If you want to stay here, then stay. You have a spare key right? I need to go." Tazusa said, not looking at Mika. "Are you sure you're okay? Cause if not, I'll be happy to accompany you back to the hotel."

"No. You have fun. And, if that bastard ever speaks to you...ignore him. He's not worth the saliva." Tazusa smiled then frowned as soon as she turned her back from Mika.

Tazusa left Mika with some other guys talking to her.

"Be back before morning."

After that, she left.

--

Pete entered the bar, wanting to see the woman he rescued awhile ago.

"Pete! What the hell happen there? Are you alright?" Torrie suddenly approached Pete, who was obviously looking for someone.

"Hey Pete! are you even listening to me!!?!" Torrie shouted.

"Sorry can't hear you. The music is too loud for me to hear your annoying voice. I'm leaving." Pete said as he tucked his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"PETE COME BACK HERE!" Torrie screamed.

"He won't come back...knowing that an ugly, old woman like you has a huge crush on him." Dustin patted her shoulder.

"Later." They smirked and followed Pete.

As if Pete is the leader and His friends are his followers.

--

Tazusa looked at the tall buildings around her. She had a big smile on her face as she saw happy people around her, walking, smiling at each other and talking animatedly.

_What's your name by the way?_

She frowned.

_How come? Why did God let him forget his memories? The memories we shared together! why? I didn't do anything wrong. Why do I need to deserve this pain? misery? _

_Oh, I hate this. I feel so gloomy._

" Hey! The girl with the purple-head! Wait up!" She heard a shout from a young man. Tazusa turned around.

She saw...

--

"What do you mean Tazusa's not with you?" Shitou asked.

"She went back at the hotel." Mika said.

"I'm _at_ the _hotel._" Shitou talked to Mika using the _phone. _

_"_I think she's just walking down the sidewalk." Mika sweat dropped.

"** YOU THINK!" **Shitou gasped.

Then Mika heard Shitou talking to some guy.

_Tazusa's missing. I can't contact her. Carl do something..._

_I will Ms. Shitou. _

Then, Mika heard a door closing.

" I talked to Carl and told him that Tazusa's missing. Call me if you see her." Shitou put down the phone.

_OH GOD, where's Tazusa?_

--

Men wearing black attires went down their cars and looked for Tazusa.

"Search the whole town and look for Ms. Sakurano." Carl commanded.

"Affirmative." They replied. They were armed with pistols and other materials.

_HA! as if they're going to a battle..._

Citizens around looked at the men and started to gossip and stare as if something is going on.

"Excuse me mister, what's going on?" a 13-year-old pretty girl with a good-looking guy asked Carl.

"Good evening little one, We're on a mission." Carl bent down a smiled at the child.

"For your information, Mr. (_scans his attire to find a name tag, unfortunately...there was none.)_ FBI, I'm not a little one anymore. I'm thirteen. I'm a teen!" The girl raised her fist up in the air and felt proud of being a _teen._

" Don't mind this kiddo...What mission are you doing?" The young good-looking guy asked as she glared as his sister.

" We're here to find a particular person. Here's her picture _(shows the picture of Tazusa)_ She's Miss Sakurano Tazusa."

"Ohh...She's that special?"

"Yeah. She's the _world-known figure skating champion_. And, she's here at Montreal, Canada." Carl said.

"Is this her?!" The girl snatched the picture from Carl, then, she gasped.

"She's so pretty! When I grow up, I'll be like her!" She chuckled.

Carl and her brother sweat dropped.

"Well, if you ever find her...contact me." Carl gave them his calling card and was accompanied by his guards.

--

"He's nice, brother." the girl, _ahem, _teen smiled.

" Sakurano Tazusa will be the representative coach of Japan right? for the skating thingy, of yours?"

"Yeah! I really idolize her! she's fantastic." The teen jumped and twirled. Then, she ran.

" Oi Chrissy!" The young man ran after his young sister.

--

**TWO HOURS LATER**

" Have you found her yet?" Shitou and Mika went downtown to meet up with Carl.

"I'm sorry. We haven't found her yet." Carl replied. " We asked the people around here if they saw her. But, all of them replied a simple 'no'."

"I'll try to call her." Mika said as she reached her cellphone inside her purse. Then, she dialed Tazusa's number.

_The subscriber cannot be reached, please try again later. _Mika put down her phone and sighed. "No luck."

Then, reporters and die-hard fans of Tazusa approached the three.

" Miss Shitou! Miss Mika! where's Miss Tazusa?" they asked.

"They have no time to chat now, please leave." Carl and his men blocked the raging fans and reporters.

" Miss Shitou, Mika! please go inside the limousine. We'll find Miss Sakurano." Carl instructed. Mika hesitated whil Shitou pulled Mika inside.

--

"This is my humble home...feel free to stay."

"Thank you." Tazusa smiled and blushed slightly as she looked at the guy in front of her.

--

_Who is she with? _

_Pete or someone else? _

* * *

**Sorry for the laaate update...:D **

**Anyways...please don't forget to leave a review! **

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is accepted. **

**NO FLAMES: **

**Advance Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! **


	8. Past and the Present

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!**

**HOPE YOUR CHRISTMAS WILL TURN OUT HAPPY AS USUAL...**

**BEING WITH YOUR FAMILY, FRIENDS AND RELATIVES!**

**_READ/ENJOY/REVIEW_**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, is accepted.**

**NO FLAMES OR ANY RUDE COMMENTS that will hurt the author's pride of continuing this fic and other means in writing. _WHAT?!:))_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED._ except for Torrie, Kaji and other more.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT, I MEAN SHORT, CHAPTER**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**PAST AND THE PRESENT **

---

" can you tell me again why I'm here?" Tazusa sipped the cup of coffee and asked the young man sitting in front of her.

" well...I don't know. I just saw you around the sidewalk. Ladies shouldn't wander at a time like this, you know." He smiled.

" By the way...I'm Patrick Pamps, a native Canadian hottie." He introduced himself.

" I'm..."

" I know who you are. You're that _10 billion dollar beauty_ skater who won the competition two years ago."

" So, you're fully updated." She replied. _Wait. Did he just say his last name was Pamps? _" Patrick, right? Are you related to Pete Pamps?"

" Of course. He's my younger brother." He smiled. " Why do you ask?"

" Nothing. That's why you two look alike." She smiled._ No wonder..._

" You're talking right now to a Canadian supermodel. You should be grateful. Many women tried so hard to talk to me." He smirked.

" Really? You know, Patrick. You're very friendly. _Just like him." _She said. He smiled back and continued to chit chatter with her until his parents and siblings return home.

---

"Man, What are you doing here?" John nudged Pete.

" As you can see, I'm looking at the stars and the moon." Pete said sarcastically.

" or are you thinking about something, or rather...someone." Jason smirked... The others followed.

" Both." He replied.

_She ran inside the bar. Leaving him alone. _

_Why did she run away? _

_Then, he felt a big scythe struck his heart. Tears stung his eyes. _

_Seeing her leave is like saying goodbye forever. Why do I feel like this? _

_I dreamt about her almost everyday. _

" You see... Before, the day I woke up at the hospital. I dreamt of her...skating, the _waitress outfit _I suggested and some." He suddenly spoke out loud.

" Who was the girl you've been dreaming of?" Micheal asked, who seemed to be interested, along with the others.

" _I don't remember._" He whispered.

_Someday I will. I will know her name. And by that, My forgotten dreams will be remembered. I will dig up some information. _

_Since awhile ago..._

_I'm eager to find who she really is..._

_I know she's her. I feel it. _

_---_

" I can't find her." Mika said.

" Neither do I. Let's retire for a night. We'll continue this tomorrow." Shitou replied and told Carl about the plan.

" Tomorrow will be a long day. I'll contact..."

" NO ONE WILL CONTACT MISHIRO-SAMA! or else we'll all be dead!" Shitou shut him up. Carl and Mika sweat dropped.

" Sorry." She replied. _Good thing the crowd and reporters were shooed, or else we'll all be toast. _Mika thought as she patted Shitou's back, calming her.

---

"Thanks for the coffee, Patrick. I'll be seeing you in the magazines." Tazusa smiled as she stood up.

" You're going already?" He asked. " It's still early."

" IT'S 12AM. Oh yes, it's early. It's already morning." Tazusa replied with a hint of annoyance. The past three hours of spending with him was ticking her off.

Sure, she was at his home. She almost died because of his story about his boring life and posing in front of the camera and non-stop women craze.

_This guy is talkative._ A vein popped on Tazusa's forehead. She just met him last three hours ago and now she's already annoyed because of him.

" Before you go out, Can I have your number?" He asked.

" We're HOME!" Voices shouted simultaneously across the dining room. _(A/N: Tazusa and Patrick are in the Study Room, far away from the dining room and the living room.) _

_If I say yes...I can also have contact with Pete. _

_Then, I can ask Patrick some information about him. Then, we can meet. And he'll remember me._

_I'm sure of that!_

"Sure. No problem, Patrick."

* * *

**THIS IS THE WEIRDEST (_not really)_ CHAPTER I WROTE, SO FAR.**

**REALLY! I MEAN...**

**TAZUSA WENT INSIDE A STRANGER'S HOUSE. **

**ANYWAYS, DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF THIS _LAME_ AND _SHORT _CHAPTER.**

**I'M TRYING HARD TO PLEASE YOU ALL WITH MY STRANGE IMAGINATIONS:))**

**SO BARE WITH ME GUYS!**

**AGAIN, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND WISH YOU ALL THE BEST...**

**AND, THINK OF YOUR NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION! **

**BE GOOD AND ALWAYS REVIEW:)) KIDDING...**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND ALWAYS TAKE CARE! **

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I REALLY APPRECIATED YOUR REVIEWS AND IDEAS. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE AND TAZUSA-PETE. **


End file.
